Die letzten Stunden des Severus Snape
by Gipsy
Summary: DERZEIT NICHT FORTGESETZT! Ich nehme das Ende des 7. Bandes ab "Der Rauswurf von Severus Snape" und schreibe es aus Sicht von Snape. Desweiteren fuege ich eine kleine Szene mit Hermine ein, die vielleicht ein bisschen romantisch wird.
1. 1

Jemand war ins Schloss eingedrungen, das spuerte Severus Snape ganz deutlich. Das brennende Mal liess in ihm einen schrecklichen Verdacht hochkommen. Sollte der Dunkle Lord etwa Recht gehabt haben, sollte Potter wirklich so toericht gewesen sein, nach Hogwarts zurueckzukommen?

Ohne zu zoegern stuermte er aus dem Duero des Direktors. Er war nur wenige Minuten gegangen, da sah er, wie Minerva McGonagall um die Ecke bog. Leise schlich er ihr nach, aber er wurde trotzdem bemerkt.

"Wer da?", kamdie schneidende Stimme von Gryffindors Hauslehrerin und er merkte, dass alles an ihr auf Duell eingestellt war.

"Ich bin es", erwiderte er leise, in der Hoffnung, dass es freundlich klang, dann trat er offen hervor. Sein Blick wanderte an ihr runter und ploetzlich wusste er, dass der dumme Junge tatsaechlich hier war, bei ihr. Sie mussten die Carrows niedergestreckt haben, sonst waere Potter sicher in deren Gefangenschaft, immerhin hatten sie das Brennen des Mals ausgeloest und so den Lord gerufen.

"Wo sind die Carrows?", fragte er dennoch. Die Antwort war merklich kuehl: "Vermutlich dort, wo immer sie die beiden auch hinbefohlen haben, Severus."

Sie hatte den Zauberstab noch nicht gesenkt, Potter hatte seinen unter dem Umhang sicher ebenfalls bereit. Er musste ihnen irgendwie vermitteln, dass es hier zu gefaehrlich fuer den Jungen war.

"Ich hatte den Eindruck", sagte Severus, "dass Alecta einen Eindringling gefasst haette."

"Tatsaechlich?", schoss McGonagall feindseelig zurueck, "Und was vermitteln Ihnen diesen Eindruck?"

Er hasste es, das Mal zeigen zu muessen, aber vielleicht wuerde ihnen dann aufgehen, in welcher Gefahr sie alle schwebten. Langsam winkelte er den Arm an, doch die erhoffte Wirkung blieb aus - der Hass, den der Mord an Dumbledore hervorgerufen hatte, machte seine ehemaligen Verbuendeten blind vor Wut: "Oh, aber natuerlich, Todesser wie Sie haben ihre ganz eigenen Mittel und Wege, miteinander in Verbindung zu treten, das hatte ich vergessen."

Aeusserlich blieb er ruhig, doch innerlich fluchte er. Dumbledores ach so genialer, grosser Plan stand sich selbst im Weg, das hatte der alte Mann wohl nicht bedacht. Unbewusst wanderte sein Blick dahin, wo er Harry Potter vermutete. Es blieb ihm wohl nur, mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Er trat naeher und meinte: "Ich wusste nich, dass Sie heute Nacht an der Reihe sind, in den Korridoren zu patroullieren, Minerva."

"Haben Sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden?"

"Ich frage mich, was Sie zu so spaeter Stunde aus dem Bett geholt haben koennte."

"Ich dachte, ich haette eine Ruhestoerung vernommen."

"Wirklich?", erwiderte Severus so gelassen wie moeglich, "Aber es scheint alles still zu sein."

Jetzt kommt`s, dachte er. Er holte tief Luft, dann sagte er gerade heraus: "Haben Sie Harry Potter gesehen, Minerva? Wenn ja, muss ich naemlich darauf bestehen -"

Bevor er den satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, sah er ein verraeterrisches Augenzucken bei McGonagall. Ihm blieb gerade noch Zeit, ein Schild hochzureissen, bevor der Angriff ihn niedergestreckt haette. Schwankend liess die Lehrerin aus einer Fackel Feuerringe auf ihn zuschiessen. Zurueckweichend verwandelte er diese in eine Schlange, doch die alte Frau war flink, nur eine eilig herbeigerufene Ruestung bewahrte ihn vor den fliegenden Dolchen.

"Minerva!"

Ploetzlich war der Flur voll, Flitwick, Sprout und Slughorn kamen angelaufen.

"Nein! Sie werden in Hogwarts nicht weiter morden!", schrie ihm Flitwick entgegen. Bei diesen Worten war Severus klar, dass er hier nichts Gutes mehr Zustande bringen konnte. Der kleine Lehrer hetzte Ruestungen auf ihn und nur mit Muehe konnte er sich aus dem Gewimmel rauskaempfen. Fluchend rantte er davon, dicht gefolgt von den anderen Lehrern. Er musste Hogwarts erstmal verlassen und sich ueberlegen, wie er nun Potter helfen sollte. Kurzentschlossen stuermte er ein Klassenzimmer und sprang aus dem Fenster. Mit einigen gemurmelten Worten befahl er dem Wind, ihn zu tragen.

"Feigling! FEIGLING!"", ertoenten hinter ihm die zornigen Worte Minerva McGonagalls. Das Verlangen, umzudrehen und ihr zu erklaeren, was er durchmachte, warum Dumbloedore gestorben war und wie dessen Plaene ausgesehen hatten, war geradezu uebermaechtig. Immer wieder wurde er als Feigling beschimpft, schon zu Schulzeiten. Kein Mensch hatte sich je dafuer interessiert, warum er so handelte, wie er es tat. Keiner - ausser Lily Evan. Und auch sie hatte sich spaeter von ihm abgewandt. Sogar Dumbledore, dem er sein Herz geoeffnet hatte, in der Hoffnung, Lily retten zu koennen, sogar dieser aeusserlich herzensgute Mensch hatte ihn nur fuer seine Plaene benutzt, ihm nie alles anvertraut und opferte nun bereitwillig den Jungen, den Severus so sehr hasste und den er zugleich um jeden Preis beschuetzen wollte. Dumbledore hatte aus ihm, der nie Freunde gehabt hatte, einen Menschen gemacht, der von allen Verbuendeten abgrundtief gehasst wurde. Und diese dumme Frau nannte ihn einen Feigling.

Unbestimmt wanderte Severus` Blick ueber die Laenderein von Hogwarts, waehrend er in Richtung Hogsmead flog. Ploetzlich nahm er auf dem Innenhof des Schlosses eine zart Gestalt wahr. Fuer einen Moment verlangsamte er seinen Flug. Braune Locken. Da stand Hermine Granger und schaute nachdenklich in den Himmel. Was tat sie hier? Wenn sie schon so dumm war, Potter zurueck nach Hogwarts zu begleiten, sollte sie bei ihm sein und nicht hier unachtsam in der Gegend rumstehen.

Geraeuschlos liess er sich einige Schritte hinter ihr zum Boden sinken. Hermine Granger, der kluge Kopf des Goldenen Trios, war in Ordnung. Obwohl auch sie unbestreitbar den Gefuehlsschwankungen der Frauen unterlegen war, benutzt sie doch meist ihr Gehirn, das schaetzte Severus sehr. Warum sie nun so gedankenlos hier herumstand, verstand er hingegen nicht. Er wuerde ihr eine Lektion erteilen, die ihr klarmachte, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte.


	2. 2

"Expelliarmus!"

Ehe Hermine begriffen hatte, was geschah, flog ihr Zauberstab davon. Entsetzt drehte sie sich um - und starrte auf die Hand, die ihren Stab nun hielt. Sie gehoerte, wie ihr mit noch groesserem Entsetzen klar wurde, zu Severus Snape. Hass und Furcht stiegen in ihr hoch, fuer einen Moment war sie unfaehig, sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen.

"Hat Ihnen nicht der hochgeschaetzte Mad-Eye Moodz beigebracht, immer wachsam zu sein, Miss Granger?"

Die spoettischen Worte des Professors, den sie einst so verehrt hatte, liessen die Furcht in ihr beinah gaenzlich verschwinden, sie schufen Raum fuer den Hass, der in ihr geschwelt hatte, und der nun, angefacht durch die direkte Konfrontation, hell in ihr loderte.

"Moody ist durch Ihren Verrat gestorben!", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. Ein veraechtliches Schnaufen war die Antwort: "Das ist Unsinn und das wissen Sie! Ohne mich waere Potter schon laengst tot!"

Die Arroganz liess Hermine nur noch zorniger werden: "Nur, weil Sie ihn zu Schulzeiten geschuetzt haben, um Dumbledores Vertrauen zu gewinnen ... Warum -"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape unterbrach sie scharf: "Davon spreche ich nich. Kam Ihnen nie in den Sinn, dass es komisch war, dass ausgerechnet Mundungus Fletcher den genialen Plan hatte, wie man Potter aus dem Haus bekam?"

"Warum haben Sie ...", Hermine stutzte. Die Bedeutung von Snapes Worten haette ihr von Hass umnebeltes Gehirn beinah nicht erreicht. Woher wusste er, dass der Plan von Mundungus gekommen war? War dieser Feigling am Ende doch ein Verraeter? Nein, das passte nicht zu Snapes Aussage, er habe Harry gerettet.

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Die Idee kam von mir ... besser gesagt, von Dumbledore. Ich habe sie Mundungus eingepflanzt, so dass er spaeter dachte, es sei seine Idee."

Wieder dauerte es ein paarSekunden, bis die Informationen ihren Verstand erreicht hatten. Dann aber wurde ihr die Bedeutung mit so einer Wucht klar, dass sie nicht wusste, welche der Fragen, die nun in ihr branntenm sie zuerst stellen sollte: "Eingepflanzt? Wie ...? Dumbledore lebt?!?"

"Nein. Dumbledore ist tot."

Hoerte sie da eine Spur von Bitterkeit? Von Reue? Sie wollte es nun endlich wissen. Sie wollte aus seinem Mund hoeren, was fuer alle Tatsache war: "Warum haben Sie ihn getoetet? Wie konnten Sie ihn taeuschen?"

Snape gab keine Antwort, er starrte sie einfach nur an. Der Blick gefiel Hermine nicht, obwohl - oder weil? - kein Hass darin lag. Es schien eher, als ueberlege er, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen konnte.

"Warum so zoegerlich? Wenn Sie es mir nicht sagen wollen, toeten Sie mich doch einfach!", schleuderte sie ihm provozierend entgegen. Inzwischen war sie sicher, dass er sie nicht toeten wuerde, aber sie hoffte, ihn so zum Reden zu bringen. Ihre Hoffnung wurde nicht enttaeuscht.

"Ich habe Dumbledore nie verraten. Ich bin immer noch sein Mann. Als ich ihn toetete, war ich mehr sein Mann als je zuvor."

Jetzt konnte Hermine deutlich Bitterkeit und eine Spur von Hass aus seiner Stimme heraushoeren. Doch abgesehen davon begriff sie den Sinn der Worte nicht: "Wie meinen Sie das?"

Sein typisches Schnauben war die Antwort: "Sonst begreifen Sie doch auch so schnell - und heute gleich zweimal diese Frage?"

Hermine liess sich nicht beirren: "Beantworten Sie sie!"  
Und er tat es. In knappen, neutralen Worten schilderte er Dumbledores Plan, Snape Woldemort noch naeher zu bringen. Er erzaehlte vin seinem Versuch, Lupin zu retten, der damit geendet hatte, dass George Weasley ein Ohr verlor. Er erzaehlte von seinen Wegen, die Schueler von Hogwarts vor den Carrows zu schuetzen. Und er berichtete, wie er ihnen das Schwert von Gryffindor hatte zukommen lassen.

"Sie waren das?", entfuhr es Hermine unglaeubig. Sie war verwirrt. All dies klang logisch und doch so unbegreiflich. Irgendetwas hinderte sie daran, ihm zu glauben. Und dann ging ihr auf, was es war: "Warum?"

Nun war es an Snape, verwirrt zu schauen: "Warum was?"

"Warum run Sie das alles? Sie hassen Harry. Und Dumbledore bringen Sie auch nicht gerade freundschaftliche Gefuehle entgegen."

Wieder dieser undeutbare Blick, aber diesmal meinte sie, eine Spur von tiefer Trauer darin zu entdecken. Statt einer Antwort hob Snape seinen Zauberstab: "Expecto Patronum"

Ueberrascht schaute Hermine sich um - hatten sich Dementoren genaehert, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte? Als sie nichts entdecken konnte, wandte sie sich dem Patronus zu. Es war eine Hirschkuh.

"Also waren das tatsaechlich Sie im Wald..."

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Snape schien evrskunden im Anblick seines Patronus`.

"Sir?"

"Lily Evans"

Der Name kam so leise, dass Hermine meinte, sich verhoert zu haben: "Bitte?"

"Potters Mutter", ergaenzte Snape.

"Ich weiss, das Lily Evans Harrys Mutter ist, Sir", entgegnete sie ungeduldig, "Aber was -"

"Es ist ihr Patronus. Lilys Patronus war immer eine Hirschkuh, passend zu dem Hirsch von James Potter..."

Seine Worte verloren sich. Hermine versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie ueber Patronie gelernt hatte. Was bedeutete es, dass Snape den gleichen Patronus hatte wie Harrys Mutter? Und ploetzlich wusste sie es.

"Sie haben sie geliebt?"


	3. 3

Severus Snape riss sich aus seiner Versunkenheit und starrte die Schülerin vor sich an. Sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen und obwohl genau das seine Absicht gewesen war, war ihm doch unwohl. Sie war die erste Person seit vielen, vielen Jahre, der er diese Gefühle anvertraut hatte. Es war ein beinahe emotionaler Moment, in dem sich beide schweigend anschauten.

„Scharfsinnig, Miss Granger!", sagte er dann so kühl und abweisend wie möglich, er wollte die Sentimentalität überdecken und die Schülerin nicht noch näher an sich heran lassen. Doch die junge Frau machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung: Anstatt zurückzuweichen trat sie einen Schritt auf ihm zu und legte die Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Es tut mir leid"

Wieder konnte er sie nur anstarren; was tat ihr leid? Wie konnte sie so schnell glauben, was er ihr erzählt hatte? Woher kam dieses plötzliche Vertrauen? Mit einem Mal wurde er sich bewusst, dass ihre Hand noch immer auf seinem Arm ruhte.

„Ihr Mitleid rührt mich," zischte er, „aber Sie können meinen Arm jetzt wieder loslassen!"

Sichtlich beschämt trat sie zurück, doch Severus Snape war sich sicher, dass ihr Gryffindor-Mut noch nicht verschreckt war.

„Warum … warum haben Sie es keinem gesagt? Sie stehen auf unserer Seite, aber niemand weiß es … Warum? Welchen Sinn hat das?"

_Es ist unerlässlich, dass niemand hiervon erfährt! Nur so kann der Plan gelingen!_, tönten die Worte Dumbledores durch seinen Kopf. Er hätte sich schlagen können – in einem Moment der Gefühlsduselei hatte er sich hinreißen lassen und alles ausgeplaudert. Vor allen anderen durfte Harry Potter nichts davon erfahren!

„Unterstehen Sie sich, irgendwem davon zu erzählen! Vor allem ihren Freunden Potter und Weasley nicht!", schoss er wütend.

„Aber warum? Sie bringen so große Opfer! Warum darf das niemand wissen? Wie können Sie das ertragen?", kam es von Hermine fast schon flehend. Er seufzte. Sie hatte mit ihren Fragen so Recht. Wie oft schon hatte er sein Leben verflucht, Dumbledore verflucht, sich gewünscht, niemals geboren worden zu sein. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich an nur einen glücklichen Moment in seinem Leben zu erinnern – spätestens, seit Lily weg war, hatte es keine mehr gegeben. Doch er hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden, und er würde ihn durchziehen.

„Manchmal", sagte er mit ungerührter Miene, „muss man seine egoistischen Wünsche eben zurückstellen, um ein gemeinsames Ziel zu erreichen."

„Sie sind wirklich Dumbledores Mann, Professor Snape!", erwiderte sie langsam. Es klang, als habe sie ihn tatsächlich verstanden. Wusste sie von Dumbledores Hang zu großen Plänen?

„Harry wird sterben, oder?"

Die Worte waren leise, aber sehr bestimmt gesprochen worden, es klang nicht nach einer Frage. Severus Snape sah keinen Sinn darin, ihr jetzt noch irgendwas zu verheimlichen, auch wenn er sich fragte, wie sie das wissen konnte. Er nickte.

„Irgendwie hatte ich schon lange das Gefühl …", eine große Traurigkeit lag in ihrer Stimme, aber auch Resignation und Bitterkeit. Er schaute sie ausdruckslos an, aber im Innern fragte er sich wie schon damals bei Lily, wir Frauen solche Dinge einfach im Gefühl haben konnten.

„Ich muss gehen, Professor. Ron …"

Ohne den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen drehte sie sich um. Doch so konnte er sie nicht gehen lassen, sie würde alles gefährden. Rasch griff er nach ihrem Arm. Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Ich werde nichts sagen"

Wieder lag diese Traurigkeit und Resignation in ihrer Stimme. Verblüfft ließ er sie los. Sie lief nicht davon, machte aber auch keine Anstalten, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, sie stand einfach nur mit hängendem Kopf da. Severus Snape ahnte, was in ihr vorging – gleiches schleppte er seit Monaten mit sich rum. Langsam griff er nach ihrer Schulter, legte seine Hand auf sie. Er war kein emotionaler Mensch, er wollte es auch gar nicht sein, aber er konnte sich nicht gegen die Traurigkeit, die von der jungen Frau ausging, wehren. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie nun eine ähnliche Last trug wie er.

Plötzlich spürte er ihre kalte Hand auf seiner, fühlte, wie sie seine drückte: „Es ist okay"

Mit diesen Worten löste sie sich endgültig von ihm und ohne ihn noch einmal anzuschauen lief sie zum Schluss zurück. Gefangen im Moment starrte er ihr nach. Unerklärlicherweise fühlte er sich nun nicht mehr ganz so allein. Das Teilen des Geheimnisses um Dumbledores Plan schien das Leid ebenfalls halbiert zu haben. Noch während er diesem Gefühl nachspürte, durchzuckte ein scharfer Schmerz seinen Unterarm. Der Dunkle Lord rief nach ihm.

Abscheu, Ohnmacht und Verzweiflung stiegen in ihm hoch: _Geteiltes Leid? Das hier kann ich mit niemandem teilen!_

Mit grimmiger Miene apparierte er.

Alleine.


End file.
